


Your fading memory

by deutschistklasse



Series: Grievance Universe [1]
Category: No Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, People, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of PeaceHeather's characters from Grievance, Zisa.<br/>"I was wondering earlier, before Thor came: is there a Lady Tyrswife?"<br/>"Ah. No," answered Tyr, leaning back in his seat. "There was, once. Zisa." Even after all these centuries, he could still feel himself smile like a love-struck fool. "She dwells in Valhalla, now."<br/>Go, read it! :) It's a fantastic Tyr-Loki parent-foster son fic. Zisa's story is really beautiful and sad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your fading memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> One of PeaceHeather's characters from Grievance, Zisa.  
> "I was wondering earlier, before Thor came: is there a Lady Tyrswife?"  
> "Ah. No," answered Tyr, leaning back in his seat. "There was, once. Zisa." Even after all these centuries, he could still feel himself smile like a love-struck fool. "She dwells in Valhalla, now."  
> Go, read it! :) It's a fantastic Tyr-Loki parent-foster son fic. Zisa's story is really beautiful and sad.


End file.
